


The Best And Worst Valentine’s Day

by elysianaurora



Series: Home Is Where You Are [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU kinda not really, Family time, In Love, M/M, Smut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Yev gets sick and clingy around Valentine’s Day And after a kid in his class tells Yev that his mom is leaving him Yev becomes worried that Ian would leave them because he works so much.Mickey and Yev get sick for the big V-day.





	The Best And Worst Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this instalment ❤️ Hope you all love it. It’s kinda up late now 🤣 but I hope you still read it. I know I did them sick already in the series but I thought it added a certain character to this part. Happy Valentine’s Day.

The air was still chilly a week into February as Mickey leaned against his and Ian’s car looking on at the school yard as children filtered out of the building yelling with excitement as some spotted their waiting parents or as some took off in the general direction of the play park. He lifted his head stretching his neck higher to see if he could spot his blonde haired son barreling down the steps. As soon as Yevgeny exited the door Mickey noticed him with his big backpack that made him look incredibly tiny and his lunch kit swinging as he ran down the stairs with a grin plastered on his face as he saw his dad. Mickey quickly dropped and stomped the cigarette he’d been inhaling onto the roadside and dusted his hands in his jeans. “Dad!!!!!” He yelled as he closed the distance and catapulted into Mickey’s open arms. Mickey lay wet kisses on his son’s cheek followed by a couple raspberries.

“Missed me?” Mickey asked as he stood up taking the bag off Yevgeny’s back.

“You bet.” Yev smiled as he climbed into the backseat and sat in his booster seat, “How was your day, Dad?”

“My day? It was good. Bean and I hung around most of the day until I dropped him off to work.”

“Does that mean he isn’t gonna be home for dinner?” Yev asked pouting his lips as Mickey clicked his booster seat buckle into place.

“That’s exactly what it means, but you’ll see him tomorrow.” Mickey closed the door and then climbed into the drivers seat. “What did you learn today, Yev?”

“I learned to make a card an-and how to write big letters….the ones that look weird.”

“Look weird? You mean capital letters?” Mickey asked smiling up at him in the rear view mirror.

“Mhmm.” Yev hummed as he lay his head back, Mickey usually knew that meant he was going to take a nap. He drove the rest of the way home in silence as he mulled over in his head what he should make for dinner. He had recently gotten laid off from the construction job he was working and had been playing house-fiancé until that office job Lip arranged for him kicked in. He was set to start in two weeks, already being home for one, and honestly he was bored out of his mind especially in the days Ian was ok shift. He pulled up to their building parking the car, and then climbing out to get Yev from the back. He lay Yevgeny down on the couch as he went into the kitchen to get started on dinner. He’d settled on mashed potatoes and beef strips knowing it was one of Yev’s favourites. He was deep in concentration until he heard Yev calling him. When he turned he found the little boy leaning into the kitchen counter’s side rubbing at his eyes.

“Hey bud, what’s wrong?” Mickey asked scooping him up and putting him to sit of the bench.

“I’m hungry.”

“Dinner is almost ready. Why don’t you go take out what you wanna wear to sleep and after eat you’ll have a bath and then go to bed?” Mickey said putting the boy back on the ground. He watched and couldn’t help smile as he watched Yev running into the bedroom.

His phone buzzed in his jeans pocket causing him to break out of his thoughts.

Ian: hey, how’s things home? Slow night here.

Mickey: almost done with dinner. Yev was upset when he found out you’re working.

Ian: I miss him. Kiss him goodnight for me?

Mickey: def will.

Ian: I miss you too.

Mickey: miss you too. Bed’s gonna be cold tonight.

Ian: : ( wish I could be there to cuddle you.

Mickey: I’ll convince Yev to come cuddle me.

Ian: good luck having the “I’m a big boy who can sleep in my own bed” argument

And it was an argument indeed. Ian And Mickey would always get these nights when they’d just want Yev in their bed to snuggle with and sleep but since the boy had gotten a new “big boy” bed he’d been completely ghosting them on their requests for him to snuggle. They really do grow up fast. Mickey sighed as Ian told him the rig was being called for an emergency, he quickly said goodbye and told Ian to message him whenever he got his next break. He placed his phone on the counter knowing that Ian would be driving and wouldn’t see his text until after the call. Yevgeny came out then and helped Mickey set the table before they both sat down to eat. They chatted and played a game of guess what…Mickey had never heard of that game before but Yev insisted it was because he was old. When they’d finished their dinner Mickey put the plates in the sink running water over it and procrastinating to have it done tomorrow.

He sat on the toilet on his phone texting Mandy and Svetlana while Yev swished around in the tub. “Dad?”

“Mm?” Mickey asked putting his phone on the sink.

“Is Bean going to leave?” He asked as he looked down into the water. Mickey’s eyes grew wide as he slipped off the closed toilet seat to kneel in front the tub.

“What? What makes you think that?”

“Well, Jordan in my class the ones whose dad has th-the red car. He said his mama works a lot and stays nights away an-and she told them she’s leaving that she found a new husband.” Yev said.

Mickey held his arms out holding Yev’s tiny torso, “Hey. Look at me.” Yev’s blue eyes looked up meeting Mickey’s own, “Sometimes that happens when parents stop loving each other but that’s isn’t going to happen with Dad and I.”

“Will Nika leave Mama?”

“Yev, no one is leaving. We all love you too much. Don’t think that okay? Bean loves you and isn’t leaving. He just works as an EMT. Remember he told you he goes out and helps people get to a doctor in time? Well someone has to be around all the time in case someone is hurt. Bean takes turns with other people like him doing that. Tonight is his turn.”

“Okay.”

“Come on, time to get out. You’ll prune.” He said as he got up and took Yev’s towel off the hook and waited for him to stand up. He wrapped the towel around him as he lifted him out the towel and then put him of the ground. Usually Yev would run toward his bedroom to put his clothes on. But tonight he stayed standing by holding Mickey’s pinky fingers tightly as he waited for Mickey to accompany him.

They went to his room and he changed into his pajamas. Mickey just sat by in case he needed help but he usually didn’t but tonight Yev was being extra clingy. So he insisted he didn’t know how to put his pants on right. When Mickey got up to tuck Yev into bed, his son reached unto his bed grabbing his Winnie the Pooh stuff toy that he held onto since he was able to and trudged toward the door. “Where are you going?” Mickey asked.

“In your bed.” Mickey smiled as he got up and followed Yev. Mickey read one of Yev’s favourite books to him until he fell asleep. When Mickey was sure he was sleeping he slipped off the bed and blocked Yev with some pillows so he wouldn’t roll off the bed. He then went into the bathroom for a quick shower and then took off the lights of the apartment and locked up. When he got into bed he checked his phone to see a text from Ian.

Ian: Was a crazy call, major bus accident. Yev get to bed good?

Mickey: think something is up with him.

Ian: what do you mean? Is he okay?

Mickey: he asked if you’re going to leave us or if Nika will leave Svetlana. Some kid in his class put it in his head.

Ian: shit. I really wish I could be home right now. Is he in our bed?

Mickey: Yeah…I didn’t even have to ask.

Ian: Shit. We’ll talk to him again when I get home tomorrow.

Mickey: Did you ask Debbie about babysitting for Valentine’s Day yet?

Ian: no. I’ll ask her tomorrow.

Mickey: hold off on that.

Ian: why? : ( crushing our plans?

Mickey: Yeah…I think so. I just don’t think we should leave Yev at Debbie’s when it’s our weekend with him especially when he’s feeling like this.

Ian: You’re right. We’ll make it a family Valentine’s occasion. Like Fiona used to do when we were kids.

Mickey: Thanks.

Mickey’s phone began vibrating in his hand as he was about to send another text to Ian.

“Hello?” He whispered.

“Just wanted to hear your voice. Tell you goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too. Miss you.”

“Miss you too.” When Mickey hung up he turned over wrapping his arms around his son who had his thumb in his mouth while his other fingers clutched to the stuffed toy.

* * *

  
When Ian got home the next night all the lights in their apartment were already off. He quietly closed the front door, dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes. He sighed heavily from exhaustion and then pulled open the refrigerator, he grabbed a beer off the shelf, unscrewed the cap and drank some down. It had been a while since he had last drank a beer maybe since Christmas. He made his way toward the bedroom as he used his free hand to pull his shirt loose from his pants. When he opened their bedroom door slowly he could see the small glow of Mickey’s bedside lamp. Mickey was laying on his side with a book propped up held open by one hand while the other draped over Yevgeny who was sound asleep. When Ian closed the door slowly Mickey looked back at the sound, his tired eyes lighting up immediately. “Hey.” He whispered.

Ian smiled as he made his way toward Mickey setting the beer down on the nightstand and bending over to kiss Mickey’s lips gently. “Hey.” Mickey’s eyes went to the bottle and then back to Ian, “You okay?”

“Yeah… tired. He shrugged as he unbuttoned his shirt and slippers it off his shoulder adding to the pile of laundry. He then moved to his jeans. When Mickey continued looking as him he pursed his lips, “tough shift. A lot of people died at the bus crash.” Ian offered as he slipped his pants off.

Ian leaned a bit over the bed to look at Yevgeny who sucked his thumb before he watched Mickey, “Gonna take a quick shower.”

It wasn’t long before he had changed into a clean pair of boxers and slipped a plain white T-shirt on and was climbing in on the other side of Yevgeny. He kissed the boy’s head softly then brushed his hair back. From the movement, Yev stirred from his sleep opening his eyes to see Ian. “Bean?”

“Hey Sprout.” He smiled as he kissed his head again and Yev lay his head back down and threw his arm around Ian. Mickey couldn’t help but smile and then loved over at Ian. “He had a bit of a fever today. So I brought him home early.”

“Cold again?” Ian asked remembering how’d they’d spent New Years Eve.

“I think so.” Mickey whispered. “Hey get some sleep you look like shit.” Mickey said as he reached back and turned the lamp off. In the silent darkness of the room Ian kisses Mickey’s hand and then whispered, “I love you.”

* * *

  
Valentine’s Day has approached quicker than Mickey probably wanted it to. Yev had a full on cold now and so did Mickey. When it came to Yev having a cold it wasn’t an argument about where he would stay. Everyone knew he’d be with Mickey and Ian. Yevgeny loved all his parents equally but Svetlana And Nika smothered him heavily when he was ill and he’d always cry and beg for Mickey to come pick him up. It was February 13th and Ian was folding the laundry he had just washed while Mickey lay on the couch under some blankets. With Yev cuddled up to him. “You know we never discussed that thing.” Mickey then said nasally.

“What thing?” Ian asked.

“You know that thing we texted about a week ago?” Mickey said subtly pointing down at Yev.

“Oh.” Ian said as he set the laundry aside and came to sit on the floor in front the couch. He was eye level with Yevgeny who lay alongside his father. “Hey Baby Sprout, Dad and I have something we wanna talk to you about.” He said as his hand began idly rubbing Yev’s side.

“You remember when you asked me last week is Bean is gonna leave us?” Mickey asked looking down at Yev as he propped his head up.

“Yeah.” Yev said watching between his dads.

“I want you to know, I’m not going anywhere.” Ian said as he leaned closer to Yev. “I love you and Dad so much. More than anyone in the world.”

“Is Nika going to leave Mama?” Yev asked.

“Yevy, No one is leaving you or Dad, or mama. Okay? You know what tomorrow is?”

“Valentimes day.” He smiled.

“Valentine’s, bud.” Mickey teased.

“That’s the day we show the people who we love with our whole big heart, just how much we love them.”

“I know. Mama usually makes me stay with Aunty Fi or Debbie so she and Nika can go out.”

“Yeah, She does, but dad and I were thinking we’d do something different. How about the three of us spend tomorrow together. So we can show you how much we love you.”

Yev smiled that toothy smile that looked just like Mickey’s, “Okay. Can we have pizza?”

“Yeah…can we have pizza?” Mickey asked from behind him as he grinned at Ian.

“Sure thing. Pizza it is.”

  
The sun was just starting to peak above the clouds, causing light orange rays to illuminate behind the closed drapes of Mickey and Ian’s bedroom. Ian stirred from his sleep squeezing his eyes tighter to block out the orange glow that were tempting his eyes to open. He turn his face nuzzling in his pillow as his body became more aware that it was morning. He groaned softly knowing he should get up and take his medication. He opened one eye glancing at the alarm clock that read 5:57am. Curse his body for having a built in alarm. He stretched out his limbs, his feet bumping into Mickey’s that were tucked beneath his. He smiled to hims self as he sat up stretching. He glanced behind him to see Mickey, still sound asleep with his back facing Ian, his ass stuck out so it pressed against Ian’s, his arm spread out and almost half of his side of the bed empty. Ian chuckled softly at his fiancé before getting up to head into the bathroom for his morning routine. It wasn’t long before he was finished taking his medication and brushing his teeth and making his way back into their bedroom. Mickey was still sleeping.

He padded over to Yevgeny’s room to check on him. The boy was clinging tightly to his Pooh bear and sucking his thumb. Ian touched his head and then arms feeling his body cool but slightly wet with sweat, a clear indication that his fever had broken. He carefully manoeuvred Yev and took the child’s T-shirt off and the pants and then draped he blanket back over him. He reached forward kissing his forehead and then leaving to go to his own room.

He climbed onto the bed from Mickey’s side crawling closer to Mickey. He draped his arm over the brunettes waist as he kissed his forehead, Mickey mumbled before scoring closer to Ian burying his face in his neck and settling. Ian immediate felt the intense heat coming off his fiancé’s body. He placed his hand to Mickey’s forehead then neck. “Hey…Mickey, you have a fever.”

Mickey mumbled and groaned causing Ian to smile, “Come on, babe. Just take your medication and go back to sleep.” Ian said reaching back to Mickey’s nightstand to get his Tylenol. He popped it out the pack and grabbed the Gatorade. He turned back and placed his fingers to Mickey’s mouth. “Here.” Mickey parted his lips for Ian to put the tablets and then swallowed. Ian reached into the Gatorade bottle fishing out the straw and held it to Mickey’s lips. He drank and then nuzzled back into the base of Ian’s neck. Soon they were both falling asleep again.

  
When Mickey woke up around 9:30am he had woken in a puddle of sheets and sweat with two warm bodies pressed to his own. Ian was draped over his back with his arm wound tightly around his waist. While Yevgeny was plastered to his front and gripping Mickey’s T-shirt. He tried moving resulting in him elbowing Ian hard in the ribs, “Ow. Shit.” Ian moaned as he pulled back rubbing his face.

“Can you back up? I’m a fucking sweaty mess.” Mickey grumbled. When Mickey tried sitting up his T-shirt stretched with the way Yev was clinging to him. He pried the child’s hand off him and then stumbled out of bed and into the bedroom. While he stood taking a piss he could hear Ian trying to wake Yev up. As he situated himself in front the sink to get started on brushing his teeth Ian came in with Yev in his arms.

“Morning.” Ian smiled and kisses Mickey’s cheek.

“Morning.” Mickey said around his tooth brush.

Ian our Yev down and helped him out of his remaining clothes before running the shower over him. “His fever gone?” Mickey asked as he spit.

“Yeah. Yours?”

“I think so, hence the sweaty mess.” Ian laughed as he continued helping Yev. “You okay, bud?” Mickey asked his son.

Yev only nodded quietly before he started coughing. “What do you want for breakfast?” Ian asked Mickey.

“Nah…I’m making breakfast.” Mickey said as he rinsed his mouth and the dried it.

“What? No you’re still sick. What do you want Sprout?”

“Pancakes aaaaaandddd bacon.”

“That’s my kid.” Mickey laughed as he held his hand out for a fist bump from Yevgeny.

After Ian was done bathing Yev, Mickey took him into his room to change him while Ian got breakfast started. The three of them ate breakfast at their dining table while they planned their day. “Yev don’t forget to feed Cheeto.” Ian called from the kitchen as they finished eating breakfast. Yev made his way over to the crate they had put in the corner of the room and opened it letting the dog loose before he got his food. The rest of the day was spent lazily lying on the couch watching movies as neither Mickey or Yevgeny had enough energy to leave the house. After lunch Yev retired to his bedroom for a nap and Mickey and Ian fell asleep on the couch. At evening time although Mickey still felt like shit he hopped into the car to tell Ian he just had to go pick something up.

By the time he got back home Ian had already orders their pizzas for dinner and Yev was setting up his next DVD request. Ian And Mickey built a fort for them to lay in and watch the movie and they contentedly are pizza, chatted and cuddled. At around ten that night Yev began rubbing at his eyes with sleepiness.

Mickey sat at the edge of Yev’s bed as he tucked him in. “You better stop faking your cool because you’re going back out to school on Monday.” Mickey teased.

“Well if I’m faking…you’re faking too.” Yev said sticking his tongue out.

“Fair enough.” He leaned down kissing his son’s head, “Goodnight. I love you.”

“Good night Dad. I love you too.” He smiled. Ian bent down kissing Yev’s cheek, “goodnight Bean. I love you too.”

“Good night Sprout I love you.”

* * *

  
“This has got to be both the best and worst Valentine’s Day ever,” Mickey grouched as he climbed into bed. Ian shit their bedroom door before peeling his clothes off.

“Best how?”

“We spent the day with Yev. That was nice.”

“Worst how?” Ian asked as he threw his clothes into the hamper.

“No fucking sex. My fucking luck getting sick.” Ian climbed into the bed hovering over Mickey.

“No sex huh?” Ian pretended to pout. Then suddenly he was off Mickey causing the brunette to whine from the loss of body heat. “I forgot I bought you something.” He said heading over to their closet.

“What the fuck man? I don’t have any gift for you.” Mickey whined all nasally and cute.

“Oh come on Mick. I didn’t buy you something to receive somethings he came back a with black cubed box as he settled beside Mickey. Mickey glared at Ian before he took the box in his hand. It was heavy as he turned it over. “Come on…open it I’ve bought that since Christmas and had it sitting there in the closet. Don’t build the suspense.”

Mickey side-eyed his overly excited fiancé before opening the box. It wasn’t over the top and flashy. It was a sleek and simple watch with a black leather band. Mickey looked on the inside of the box US Polo Association. “Ian…how much money did you spend on this shit?”

“It’s a gift I’m not allowed to say. And I’ve been saving lots of money to get you this because well you don’t own a watch.” Ian said looking down at his fingers. Mickey reaches forward tipping Ian’s chin up.

“Thank you. I really love it. But…tell me how did me telling you I wasn’t getting sex make you remember you have a gift for me?”

Ian laughed as he pushed Mickey back down on the bed and took the watch out his hands placing it on the nightstand, “Because That was just the beginning our gift.” Ian said getting closer to Mickey’s face, their lips brushing each other’s.

“You really wanna have sex with me like this? I sound like a fucking cartoon character and I’m all snotty.”

Ian nuzzled his nose into the side of Mickey’s neck, “I’m not complaining.” He said as he began grinding down into Mickey. “Come on Mick. Don’t you wanna?”

“Oh I do. But you’ll get sick.”

“So? You’ll just take care of me like you did for New Years.” He started leaving small kisses along Mickey’s jaw, before breathing in, “You smell so fucking good, Mick.” Ian’s tongue peaked out lavishing the skin below Mickey’s ear.

“You know…I was gonna buy you a present but…” Mickey words trailed into a soft moan as bit down onto his neck.

“But what, babe?” Ian encouraged. Mickey was too blissed out by Ian grounding hips and tongue to complain about the nickname.

“I got fucking..sick. And I had to take care of Yev.” He said slowly.

“What were you gonna get me?” Ian asked a kissed his way down Mickey’s neck and started hiking Mickey’s T-shirt until it hunch under his arms and most of his torso was exposed. He started leaving kisses along Mickey’s soft pale skin.

“I didn’t know what to get…ahhh…” he groaned as Ian pulled his nipple between his lips and started rolling it around, “but then…I just decided I’ll just give you me, let you fuck me however you want.”

“Mmm that’s my favourite gift, you.” Ian slowly licked lower until his tongue danced around Mickey’s belly button.

“I also didn’t have any time. With me and Yev being sick.”

“Mmm.” Ian kissed and nipped at Mickey’s hipbones as he pulled Mickey’s boxers off. “I love when my man takes care of his family. Its really fucking hot.”

“I can’t believe you wanna fuck me even though I all nasally and snotty.” Mickey giggled as Ian nipped his inner thigh.

“Safe to say I always wanna fuck you babe.” Ian crooned as he wrapped his lips around the leaking head of Mickey’s cock. He worked the head pushing his tongue on the underside tracing the swollen vein beneath as he slowly took him deeper. Mickey moaned as he reached hand out to comb through Ian’s red hair. “Fuck that’s good.” Ian continued his painfully slow sucking, pulling off to run his lips up and down Mickey’s shaft as he looked up to meet hooded blue eyes.

“Fuck, Ian you’re gonna kill me.”

“You like that?” Ian asked as he slowly jerked Mickey’s cock before pulling his balls into his mouth rolling them around on his tongue before pulling on them. “You’re so hot.” Ian praised as he let go Mickey’s shaft and kissed up Mickey’s body. He leaned over Mickey getting the bottle of lube from the nightstand and then slipped his boxers off. Mickey gasped at the sight of Ian’s swollen red member.

“C-can we go slow?” Mickey trembled, “My brain feels like mush.”

“Anything for you” Ian answered as he kissed the soft skin beneath Mickey’s ear letting his tongue poke out to lap at the skin as his slicked up finger slips into Mickey’s tight entrance. He eased the finger in slowly and out until he could build a good pace. “Another…please, Ian.” Ian was thoroughly enjoying a sick Mickey being pleasant even in his impatience. He added his index finger with middle as scissored Mickey until he was panting and telling Ian to just mount him already. Ian laughed lowly as he slicked the remaining lube on his cock before sliding it against Mickey’s crack. Enjoying the slick sound of the lube and his precome Ian slowly inched his way into Mickey enjoying the sight that was Mickey’s wincing O face.

Ian buried himself deep until he was flank with Mickey’s chest. Mickey’s eyes remained closed as he wiggles a bit inside him. The redhead nipped at Mickey’s bottom lip before licking the swollen pillow. When their tongues collided as Mickey reciprocated the kiss Ian pulled out and pushed back in at the same languid pace as before. They kept at it like that. Small movements of Ian’s hips with just the desperation to be as close to each other as possible being the only issue. Tongue continued lavishing each other as hands groped and clawed at supple skin.

“Right there.” The constant friction of Ian’s stomach against Mickey’s shaft had Mickey yelling out with stimulation as Ian prodded at his prostate. “Fuck…I’m gonna cum, shit”. He said closing his eyes tightly.

“Look at me.” Ian asked as he waited for his lover to open his blue eyes. “God you’re so beautiful. I love you Mickey. So prefect for me.” Ian praised as he pushed against Mickey’s prostate on last longing time as he felt Mickey explode hot spurts between them as he emptied himself with a loud groan into Mickey. Mickey kissed Ian’s neck lapping a drop of sweat that threatened to fall any lower.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.” Ian smiled as Mickey rolled his eyes at the term of endearment.

“Fuck off.” Mickey chided although that was his own way of saying it back.

“Told you no day is a bad day to fuck…even if your nasally and snotty. Ian smacked his lips against Mickey’s and then peppered him with loud wet kisses as long his neck and shoulders until Mickey was giggling and pushing him off. “Go get something to clean me off bitch.” Mickey teased before he burst into a fit of coughing.

Ian laughed as he kissed Mickey’s chest and rolled off him to go to their bathroom. When he came back he saw Mickey chugging the glass of water from the bedside table, “you Okay there?”

“Yeah, I’m just getting too old for your dick.” Mickey teased.

“You’ll never be too anything for this dick.” Ian teased back as he cleaned the come off his fiancés chest. When he came back from the bathroom he snuggled into the blankets with Mickey as he noticed the brunette trembling. “What’s wrong?”

“Really fucking cold.” Mickey said. Ian moved even closer to Mickey wrapping him in his warm arms because Ian was always like a furnace at night Well, except for his really cold feet. Mickey snuggled into the warmth of Ian quickly falling asleep and probably even deeper in love.


End file.
